Powertrain systems, such as those employed on vehicles, include prime movers that generate mechanical power in the form of torque and speed that is transferred through a transmission to a driveline. A driveline can include rotatable wheels that generate tractive power for propulsion. An operator employs an interface device, e.g., a range selector, to select a desired transmission range for operation, which can include Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive and other known ranges. A transmission includes some form of controller that includes electric, electronic, electro-mechanical, hydraulic and other components and systems that controls operation of the transmission, including shifting between operator-selected ranges and automatically shifting between fixed-gear ratios. This can include controlling operation in one of a plurality of fixed-ratio gears in response to a predetermined calibration based upon an operator torque request, engine speed and load, and other factors. A range selector can be controllably linked to the controller via mechanical means or via electrical and/or electronic signals. The latter linkage is often referred to as a “shift-by-wire” configuration.